In many electronic circuits, and especially those wherein the power source is severely limited, it is essential that the electronic circuitry be turned on as rapidly as possible once power is applied thereto. In some instances inhibit signals are generated as power is initially applied and the inhibit signal prevents operation of attached circuitry until the voltage regulator has attained an operating condition. In some instances the inhibit signal is generated by the voltage regulator and in some instances the inhibit circuit may be generated by additional circuitry which receives power from the voltage regulator. If the voltage regulator takes too much time in the turn-on process the inhibit signal from the voltage regulator and the inhibit signal from the additional circuitry may not overlap and an unsafe period of time may result.